Por una promesa
by Kin no Blade
Summary: Debido a que ella no podía aceptar algo como lo que su compañero había informado tuvo que terminar de esa forma, con una batalla donde ambos lados darían lo mejor de sí, con una recompensa para el victorioso, ambos lados combatían no solo por ganar, sino para hacer que el otro aceptara sus términos.


En un terreno montañoso en pleno hermoso día es que se encontraban dos personas moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, una onda de choque sonaba cada que los rivales se encontraban atacándose al uno contra el otro por deseo a la victoria, un deseo que era imparable en ambos sin importar el resultado.

Deteniéndose de seco se encontraban un chico de 16 años de un cabello negro alborotado con una tez morena y unos ojos de la tonalidad de su cabello, un rostro salvaje con facciones que resaltaban bien eso, aunque en general era normal. Una playera negra de manga larga así como un hakama negro atado por un obi blanco y un par de Tabis y el uso de sus Zoris, el traje estándar de Shinigami.

Su rival era una hermosa joven de 14 años de un castaño cabello atado en dos coletas y que tenía una piel blanca así como unos hermosos ojos castaños, su rostro fino era sumamente hermosa y fascinante y uno podría pensar que desprendía un aura como el de una abeja reina. Un protector de pecho así como un tipo de mini short que usaban el patrón de una abeja o una avispa y que en su mano derecha había un aguijón de oro con rayas negras.

– Como se esperaba de Suzumebachi, tu velocidad compite con la de Soi-Fong – Comento con una retadora sonrisa el joven de negros cabellos – Pero ni pienses que planeo perder esta batalla y menos cuando tenemos esta apuesta a flote – Comento el joven mientras observaba retadoramente a la hermosa joven frente a él.

– Pues yo tampoco pienso darme por vencido, Godou – Respondió la hermosa joven al chico con una animada sonrisa – Espero que mantengas tu palabra cuando hayas sido derrotado, porque no planeo tener piedad contigo – Godou sonrió ante la amenaza de Suzumebachi.

– Te devuelvo las palabras – Una vez más ambos lados se lanzaron un poderoso ataque a alta velocidad.

Suzumebachi intentaba picar a su rival con su aguijón para así obtener la victoria en contra de Godou y a su vez, el joven buscaba dar un golpe certero que provocara la derrota de Suzumebachi, entonces en un movimiento de la hermosa joven al intentar picar el corazón del joven, Godou logro encontrar una apertura y una sonrisa orgullosa lo ataco.

Con el uso del Shunpo logro esquivar el ataque al corazón que Suzumebachi había intentado dar en el inició de la batalla, Godou logro mantenerse en la espalda del espíritu de la Zanpakuto de Soi-Fong y proporcionar una poderosa patada en la nuca que la mando hacía el suelo de sonora manera y con ello le daba la victoria de la batalla.

Suzumebachi se levantó adolorida por el impacto del golpe, más su orgullo se dañó más cuando fue ella quien había sido la derrotada en contra del Shinigami, entonces observo como Godou le entregaba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Suzumebachi tomo la mano del joven y este la levanto para tirar a la hermosa joven entre sus brazos y la joven devolvió el abrazo, su rostro se ocultó en el pecho del chico, entonces Godou acaricio con delicadeza a su contrincante.

– Al parecer es mi victoria – Comento triunfante el joven Shinigami con una divertida sonrisa en cara y la hermosa avispa no decía nada – Espero que estés lista para nuestra cita – Godou sonreía mientras Suzumebachi levantaba su vista para ver a su amante sonriendo felizmente, las mejillas de la avispa se tiñeron de rojo mientras asentía.

– Pero no pienso llevar un vestido – Separando su rostro del pecho de su compañero es que dijo esa frase y la sonrisa del varón creció retadoramente.

– Que te parece un doble o nada – Y nuevamente una apuesta sucedería,

* * *

Palabras del autor.

La verdad quería enfatizar más la relación entre Suzumebachi con Godou, pero creo que este tipo de historia estaba bien para su 1er emparejamiento y aunque planeo hacer una segunda parte u otra historia con estos personajes, espero que les haya gustado el One Shot.

Para esta 1ra historia pensaba hacer originalmente un Godou x Orihime o un Godou x Yuzu, pero pensé que sería mejor un emparejamiento con relación a los espíritus de las Zanpakutos y decidí hacerlo con Suzumebachi, pues creo que es uno de los espíritus más lindos que hay pero al cual muchos olvidan que existe.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que Ukitake los bendiga con muchos dulces.

Adiós.


End file.
